Bartok's hug
by Brandon the Albino Bat
Summary: Bartok is finally free of Rasputin, and when he sees a young purple bat in danger. He goes to save the poor bat from being harmed and soon finds out that this little bat wants a friend and somebody to always love, no matter what. Fluff/One-Shot!


**Hey everybody. This is my first Anastasia/Bartok the Magnificent fic. I love Bartok, he's my absolute favorite character of all time. I love his cuteness and lovable personality. He's the best!**

**Contains-Extreme loving fluff and comfort.**

**Disclaimer-I Do NOT own anything!**

* * *

~Bartok's hug

It's a cold evening in Moscow, Russia and a young albino bat by the name of Bartok is flying through the city happily, he's finally free of his vile master Rasputin, he never really liked him a bit, he only stayed with him becasue he has no choice, but now he's finally free to have a life of his own. The young bat sang a little toon as he flew around the city happily. Bartok smiled happily and suddenly hears someone screaming in terror. The young bat turns around to see who's screaming and his pink eyes widen at the site, he sees a small,cute purple and white bat with purple eyes flying away from some hungry cats who want to eat him for their next meal. Bartok frowned and looked at the poor bat, he couldn't let this happen.

"Hold on, little guy. I'm coming!" Bartok said as he flew towards the cats, he wasn't going to let this happen.

Bartok flew towards the group of cats and saw they were still chasing the poor puple bat, the cats were gaining on the poor bat and the cold weather was making it worse for the young bat and the fact that he is getting tired, he hated the cold so much, he hated it all, the cats scared him the most, they always scared him, he just wanted to have somebody, a friend, who he would love and always be with, no matter what. The young bat continued flying, he couldn't handle the cold much longer and it was starting to snow, and the poor bat's vision was starting to become blurry and he starts to fall from the sky. The purple bat soon crashes into the snow seconds later, freezing and seeing the cats coming towards him. The little bat cried and sobed in despair.

"Oh why? Why is this happening to me, I only want to have friend to love and always be with." The bat said to himself between sobs.

The purple ran over to some near by crates to hide from the cats and keep warm, just then a cat jumps in front of the purple bat and hisses evily, the young bat screamed in terror and ranaway from the evil feline, the bat suddenly stops when he sees three more cats appear and cornered him. The poor bat sobed, this was it for him, he was going to die alone and become food for the evil cats, there truly was no one who would love him. Bartok soon flew up to the scene and saw the four cats cornering the poor bat, the site of those cats made Bartok angry, he wasn't going to let them do this to the bat. Bartok flew up and landed on a snow-covered roof, he looked down to see the cats about to pounce, he then starts to push the snow off the room with all his might. Bartok pushed, but the snow and ice wouldn't fall on the cats, Bartok then heard the poor bat's screams and he found his inner strength, he pushed the snow down onto the cats burying them alive and saving the purple bat's life.

The purple bat looked up and saw the cats were gone, he looked around to see them running away screaming and covered in snow, he realized someone had saved him, the young bat looked around for savior, but could find him or her.

"Um... Hello? Is anyone here? I would like to thank the person for saving me." The bat called out.

Bartok looked down and saw the purple bat calling out for his hero. Bartok chuckled a bit, of coruse he was going to introduce himself, it would be rude not to. Bartok smiles and flew down to the purple bat. The young bat sees Bartok flying down to him, this was him the bat who saved him life. He couldn't help but stare at Bartok. He is so cute and has the most beautiful pink eyes and such lovely white fur he's ever seen. The young bat blushed shyly, as Bartok landed and walked to him.

"It's okay, sir. You're alright. I took care of those cats for you." Bartok said in a sweet and loving tone.

"Um, thank you so much. I thought I was a goner for sure. I'm so glad you saved me." The purple bat said shyly.

"Your welcome, sir. And what is your name?" Bartok asked, he smiled at the purple bat, he has such loving bright purple eyes.

"M-my name is Brandon, Bartok. And I must say Bartok is such a cute name." Brandon said with a giggle.

"Gee, thanks." Bartok replied happily.

Brandon smiles lovingly at Bartok, this cute white albino bat saved his life. Brandon's heart filled with pure happiness all he can think about is showering Bartok with hugs and loving kisses. Brandon threw his wing-like arms around Bartok and hugged the albino bat very tight and lovingly, Bartok couldn't escape this hug even if he wanted to. Brandon sighed lovingly and snuggles on his hero's soft chest.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold on." Bartok said surprised by the sudden hug. "What are you doing?"

Brandon giggled cutely and replied. "Giving you a hug, silly."

Bartok relaxed a bit and slowly wrapped his wing-like arms around Brandon hugging him back. Brandon felt even more happy, he snuggles more on Bartok's soft cute chest, the purple bat feels like he's in paradise, he never wants to let go of Bartok. He wishes they could stay in the hug forever and love each other for enernity in an embrace of the purest love of all. Bartok smiles and moves his hands to Brandon's cute little bat ears and plays with them, making Brandon giggle.

"Wow, you sure are one adorable bat, Brandon." Bartok said as he hugged Brandon tighter.

"Aw, gosh. Not as adorable as you." Brandon said smiling happily.

"Gee, thanks. Well I had better get going." Bartok said feeling a little sad.

Right after Bartok said that he heard Brandon crying. Brandon was crying because he didn't want Bartok to go, this was a rare chance at happiness and he didn't want to lose it. Even though they had just met, Brandon felt a connection to the sweet albino bat. He loved Bartok, Bartok truly cared about him and he never wanted to lose that love he feels for Bartok ever.

"Don't go! Please, please, please. Don't go. Don't leave me." Brandon said between sobs. "You're one of the few people who have ever cared about me. Please don't go, I have no one."

Bartok felt his heart sink. Brandon had nobody. He was all alone in this world and just wanted to be with somebody that cared about him and loved him. Bartok starts to cry a little, he hugs Brandon much tighter and kisses the little bat on the forehead. He wasn't going to leave him out here, not now not ever.

"Brandon?" Bartok said softly.

"Yes...?" Brandon said as he sobed.

"How about you come with me, Brandon. I feel so sorry for what happened to you and I'm not going to leave you out here alone." Bartok replied, he truly meant this with all his heart.

"Really? I can come with you?" Brandon said with hope and love in his eyes.

"Of coruse. I don't want to see you sad." Bartok gently replied.

Suddenly Brandon tackles Bartok to the ground and starts showering him with sweet loving kisses, cries in pure joy. Bartok giggled and blushed, he gave a loving smile and hugs Brandon tightly.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Brandon said as he continues giving Bartok loving kisses all over his cute face.

"Aw... Your welcome." Bartok said and giggled. "Come on, buddy. Let's go home."

Brandon gave a loving smile and hugs Bartok again. The two then take to the skies and fly off together. The two grabbed a few berries for a little dinner. The two then fly to a nearby tree, Bartok smiles and hands upside down from a branch, Brandon smiles and quickly joins his new friend. Bartok wraps his wing-like arms protectively, tightly and lovingly around Brandon to keep him warm and completely secure. Brandon blushed and snuggles on Bartok's soft chest.

"Bartok, I feel so warm and secure in your arms. I never want to leave your embrace. I've never been so happy." Brandon said as he started to cry a bit in joy.

"Brandon, I promise I will never leave you. I will always be with you. I promise." Bartok softly replied.

Brandon blushed and giggled. "Bartok, I love you." He said as he kissed his new friend's cute nose.

"Wow, wow. I'll tell ya what, wow." Bartok said happily as he hugged Brandon tightly. "And I love you too, Brandon. My sweet bat angel."

Brandon soon fell into a peaceful sleep, Bartok smiles at the sleeping bat and hugs him even tighter in pure love. Bartok then places a gentle kiss on Brandon's head. Brandon smiled in sleep and snuggles more on Bartok's chest. Bartok giggled lovingly and soon joined his friend in the land of dreams. This purple bat was so special and Bartok promised him that they will always be together, no matter what. These two bats formed a bond forged of happiness, care, comfort, affection and most important of all pure sweet love.

The end.

* * *

**Wow, now this is truly special. I love Bartok with all my heart and soul. I always will.**

**Read and review.**


End file.
